Semiconductor assemblies may include multiple semiconductor devices that may be identified using identification numbers. It may be desirable to identify and trace a semiconductor device from its fabrication to a final assembly of the associated semiconductor assembly, but also during the lifetime of the semiconductor assembly. Optical labels, such as e.g. Data Matrix (DMX) codes, may be used to display identification numbers of semiconductor devices. These labels need to be arranged visible in order to provide the displayed information that may be encoded by the optical label.